List of Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters
This is a list of characters from Pierrot Pretty Cure anime series. The Crossover characters each be noted within an extended article. Warning: Spoilers ahead would be revealed. (Under construction, in progress and don't editing it thank you.) Pierrot Cures: ・ Noelle Silva (ノエル シルヴァ Noeru Shiruva) / Cure Gremory (キュア グレモリー Kyua Guremorī): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Kana (Japanese), Jill Harris (English). ・ Noelle Silva is the main protagonist and the "Narrator" of the story, who is of French origin after reincarnation. A member of the Black Bull squad like Asta and the youngest child of the Silva royal family. She uses incredibly powerful water magic. She harbors strong romantic feelings for Asta. She was a reincarnated girl like Yona after many centuries. During her childhood at the time Noelle was only 8 years old, she had a happy life with her childhood friend, Yona, their friends and their families. Until the day a demon destroyed their village and attacked the inhabitants, Noelle was struck by a curse that made her totally amnesic and wandered for 7 years, before be taken up by the Black Bull squad. Noelle's Mental Curse is she's suffers from amnesia and did not remember the day of the same tragedy, nor even her childhood friend and family so she had lost their footsteps. It also happens that she suffered from headaches every time she had a reminiscence of her lost past, the more she finds a part of her memory gradually, the more the curse weakens and thus allows to break but weakens at the same time time that her powers as an Exorcist-Precure. As Cure Gremory, her silver hair became the long pink twintails and purple eyes become dark blue, Noelle’s main color is Pink and was a Summoner-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Psychology. Noelle used a grimoire called "Undine's Book", and can summoned demons or familiars such as the Seven Deadly Demons: Satan, Beelzebuth, Asmodeus, Mammon, Belphegor, Lucifer and Leviathan. Her Psychological State is the Amnesia. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Her catchphrase is "Now fall into the endless sleep without dreams!" (落ちろ! 夢のない眠りの中へ! ﻿Ochiro! Yume no nai nemuri no naka e!). ・ Yona (ヨナ Yona) / Cure Zagan (キュア ザガン Kyua Zagan): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She had 16 years old and a reincarnated Korean girl after many centuries where she lives happily with her parents, her uncle, her aunt and her paternal cousin, Soo-won. But 7 years ago, after her family mysteriously disappears due a demon attack, Yona was affected by a powerful curse by entering contact with a demon, that create a second personality which is opposed to hers: Cure Zagan. Yona runs away from home with Soo-won and lives in Assiah. Yona was once a member of the Inquisition Militia, but due the murders on the lives of innocent people committed by Misuzu after she becoming the current general, Yona revolts against this more violent decision, which making her lose her own title as a commander and being exiled while they have planned to assassinate her, before being saved by Noelle who joins her thereafter. Unlike Noelle, Yona is very cheerful and talkative but often stupid and clumsy, but gets along very well with Noelle. Yona's Mental Curse is when she becoming Cure Zagan, her second personality take over of her mind: she was more cruel and darker that she had a pleasure to kill anyone also changes where she was deprived of her feelings and emotions, but her feelings allowed Yona to back her to normal, but yet unable to remember it as Cure Zagan. As Cure Zagan, her red hair became a messy scarlet hair and purple eyes become golden, Yona’s main color is Red and was a Warrior-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Identity. Yona can fight in a close combat and used the fiery two-handed sword named "Ifreet's Sword". Her Psychological State is the Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Misuzu Sonokata (其方 美鈴 Sonokata Misuzu) / Cure Belial (キュア ベリアル Kyua Beriaru): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japanese), Dawn M. Bennett (English). ・ She is Chuuta's teammate and a 20 years old cold-hearted girl. She acts coldly towards Chuuta when he first joined élDLIVE because she thought he wouldn't take the job seriously, but begins to warm up to him as they work more together. She appears originally as an antagonist in which Misuzu was exiled from élDLIVE after she entered contact with a demon during the incident and desire to avenged against demons by becoming a general of the Inquisition Militia, only after assassinating Kan Tae-Jun ho's once the former general to seize this title and thus govern the military organization. She sees the demons as enemies and sees the Inquisition Militia as the light chasing the darkness. She considers the Cursed Children as outcasts that she hunted them. After being hit by a curse when she came in contact with a demon, Misuzu was psychologically weakened and gradually led to insanity. After Veronica betray her by revealed her curse before all the public, revealed also at the Inquisition Militia that Misuzu was herself a Cursed Child, Misuzu joined unwillingly the Pierrot Pretty Cure as a third member. Misuzu's Mental Curse is during an anxiety moment mainly when she is in danger, Misuzu sees and listens to an imaginary demon that incites Misuzu to untie her murderous instincts that completely reverse her personality (a Yandere-like personality), turning her into an aggressive and uncontrollable person able to assault anyone, but could not attacked women and children. Her Psychological State is the Schizophrenia. As Cure Belial, her dark blonde hair became golden with one long braid and purple eyes become silver. Misuzu’s main color is Golden and was a Healer-type Exorcist-Precure and represented by Reality. Misuzu uses white magic to healed wounds and thus water magic with a whip called "Gnome's Whip". Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Benio Adashino (化野紅緒 Adashino Benio) / Cure Valefor (キュア ウァレフォル Kyua Vu~areforu): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English). ・ Benio is a serious 16 years old girl, she become the strongest exorcist and destroy all Kegare to avenge her parents' death in the past. She wears and used a fox mask in battle. She loses her legs in the battle with Yuuto, but she gets Impurity legs as replacements, increasing her speed abilities to fight beside Rokuro. Both seem to have become even closer. Despite being an Exorcist-Precure, Benio was the only one to be unaffected by the curse despite contact with a demon and did not receive her condition of being a Cursed Child. Because she is not a human, but an impurity in a human's skin. Benio had a taste for the Ohagi. After the Pandemonium capture the whole group included Rokuro, Benio was forced to worked for the Pandemonium to avoid her friends getting killed. Initially, she was also an antagonist during the three first arcs, where she belongs to the Pandemonium as a general for the sole purpose of destroying the Inquisition Militia because of the oppression of the innocent people, and was a sworn enemy of Misuzu. But eventually betray them following the true intentions of the Pandemonium where Cursed Children she is supposed to protect them are meant to be sacrificed for an offering, and thus join the Exorcist-Precures. As Cure Valefor, her dark purple/black hair became navy blue and blonde and her eyes are the same, she received the demon tail while she had fangs and pointy ears. Benio’s main color is Navy Blue and was a Magician-type Exorcist-Precure and was represented by Humanity. Benio can practice black magic and wind magic with a magical staff called "Sylph's Scepter". Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). Mascots: ・ Nero (ネロ Nero): ・ He is a male black bird that belongs to Asta who never leaves him. ・ Kinako (きなこ Kinako): ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Joe Ochman (English). ・ Benio's familiar who is very protective of her. Kinako has the ability to possess vehicles and machines to assist the Twin Stars in their missions. ・ Ao (アオ Ao): ・ Voiced by: Nozomi Yamamoto (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She was Yona's squirrel pet, it was Shin-Ah who had found her and become their mascot. Originally, Ao was an ordinary squirrel and do not speak in human language. She was reincarnated as a squirrel-like fairy after many centuries, and reunited with Yona and friends who were reincarnated. Ao also gained the ability to speak in human language, and her sentences is "~ Pukyuu". Ao was the only mascot to be a female. ・ Chips (チップス Chippusu): ・ Voiced by: Daiki Kobayashi (Japanese), Lara Woodhull (English). ・ Chips is a small blue alien. He holds the rank of Assistant Inspector, and act as support during cases. Chips is very rule-abiding and acts as the voice of reason, but can be childish as well. He says "~ Chu" at the end of all his sentences. He gets drunk on green tea. Allies: ・ Asta (アスタ Asuta): ・ Voiced by: Gakuto Kajiwara (Japanaese), Nao Fujita (Young), Dallas Reid (English). ・ Asta is an autistic boy who was abandoned very young. He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad. Since his lonely childhood, Asta was always rejected and bullied by the people of the village due to his autism as he could not communicate and integrate himself into social life, until he began to befriend Yuno who is also an autistic boy like him. But years later, the demons attacked on his village, leaving both Asta and Yuno to be affected by curses. Yuno was missing soon after, leaving Asta alone until when the Black Bull squad took pity and took Asta under their wings. Subsequently he befriended Noelle to whom he became very close to her as she understood his sad situation. As an autistic boy, Asta likes medical plants and memorizes many of them. Like many autistic people, when something is changed in his routine without any warning, such as a show switching times or being canceled, it upsets Asta. However, he figure out how to handle the situation. He starts to show some unique talents, including physical sports and medicine. Asta suffers also from phonophobia as he was very sensitive to loud and painful noises such as crowds or even babies crying. Asta's Demonic Curse come from a seal located to the right of his throat that make him unable to scream (even to scream in thoughts). ・ Son Hak (ソン ハク Son Haku): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Ayahi Takagaki (Young, Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English), Brina Palencia (Young, English). ・ He is Yona's childhood friend and Bodyguard who appeared in the episode 8 following his transfer to the same school as Yona. After the tragic incident on their birthplace, he loses contact with his childhood friend, Yona, but he finds himself transferred to Alumbrados Military School 7 years later after Hak enter into physical contact with a demon during a mission, his appearance has changed, the demon horns, claws and fangs appeared. He himself is a quite handsome man who gives a cool and scary aura. In previous life, Hak is famously known as the Thunder Beast for his astounding fighting skills that were said to be unrivaled by anyone, earning him the title of the strongest soldier in the Kingdom of Kouka. He is fairly calm and nonchalant, and likes to occasionally tease Yona at every chance he gets, albeit deep down he actually cares for her very much and vows to protect her at all costs, Hak's feelings towards Yona stem from more than just being her bodyguard, but because he loves her. In combat, Hak uses a Hsu Quandao as his main weapon. After his sweet death leaving behind his descendants he had had with Yona, Hak was reincarnated after many centuries. Hak's Demonic Curse is to becoming a full demon when enraged, find himself deprived of reason, feeling only the anger and the irrepressible need to kill. Hak can resume his normal form only if he is exposed to light. ・ Chuuta Kokonose (九ノ瀬 宙太 Kokonose Chūta): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) ・ Chuuta is a fourteen year old second-year student at Shirobori Middle School. Recruited into the élDLIVE by Chips. His partners are Misuzu Sonokata, who's also his classmate, and Chips. He is also the symbiotic host of a Monitalien he named Dolugh, who turns out to be a voice. In the past, he is very withdrawn and introverted with low-self confidence and no friends due to blaming himself for a past childhood incident where four of his friends died by falling from a cliff, and being isolated. But begins to slowly gains more trust of himself due to fighting criminals as an officer of élDLIVE with Misuzu and Dolugh and saving people. His parents died when he was young and has lived with his aunt ever since. He is very good at all things related to home economics because he has had a lot of practice at home, since his aunt Mimi is not very good at doing chores. He is saddened to learn that Misuzu was no longer the same psychologically, since she became a Cursed Child. He also decides to join them in order to destroy to free Misuzu from her Demonic Curse. Chuuta is able to resist any curses thanks to Dolugh despite the contacts with the demons. ・ Rokuro Enmado (焔魔堂ろくろ Enmadō Rokuro): ・ Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English). ・ He is a brash and headstrong 16-year old exorcist. During childhood, Rokuro was found by Seigen when he had no memory of his past, then Ryogo took him. However during tragedy, his right arm is corrupted and became a part of the Impurity with a great power. Rokuro show signs of attraction towards Benio's smile. Like Chuuta and Benio, Rokuro was not affected by the curse despite contact with a demon as he is reaveled to the Hajo-ou (Cataclysm King or Star Destroyer King), an extremely powerful Impurity created by his mother, Abe no Seimei who is destined to wipe out humanity. Other Characters: Black Clover Characters: Black Bull Squad ・Yami Sukehiro (ヤミ スケヒロ Yami Sukehiro): ・Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese); Christopher R. Sabat (English). ・Nicknamed the Destruction God (破壊神 Hakaishin), Yami is a captain of the Black Bull squad, being both physically strong and intimidating to the point of giving death threats to anyone who annoys him. ・Magna Swing (マグナ スウィング Maguna Suwingu): ・Voiced by: Genki Muro (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・A member of the Black Bull squad and Yami's right hand, Magna is a good-natured yet hot-headed delinquent who uses Fire magic and rides his personalized broom Crazy Cyclone. He mainly acts as a senior to Asta and Noelle, accompanying them on some of their missions. ・Luck Voltia (ラック ボルティア Rakku Borutia): ・Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Justin Briner (English). ・ A member of the Black Bull squad, a borderline psychopath who uses Lightning magic and is always smiling regardless of circumstances. He was one of the Pandemonium's victims that Luck turned into a Sinner in the episode ??. ・ Gauche Adlai (ゴーシュ アドレイ Gōshu Adorei): ・ Voiced by: Satoshi Hino (Japanese), Dave Trosko (English). ・ A member of the Black Bull squad who uses Mirror Magic, he had a little sister named Marie. ・ Finral Roulacase (フィンラル ルーラケイス Finraru Rūrakeisu) ・ Voiced by: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Brandon McInnis (English). ・ A member of the Black Bull squad. His younger brother Langris is part of Golden Dawn. ・ Charmy Papittoson (チャーミー・パピットソン Chāmī Papittoson): ・ Voiced by: Kiyono Yasuno (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ A member of the Black Bull squad who is constantly eats with food on her mind. She was one of the Pandemonium's victims that Charmy turned into a Sinner in the episode ??. ・ Vanessa Enoteca (バネッサ エノテーカ Banessa Enotēka): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Lydia Mackay (English). ・ A very laidback member of the Black Bulls with a habit of drinking and stripping. Have expressed an admiration for Asta's determination, she is implied to have feelings for Yami. Having been affected by a curse in contact with a demon that affect her psychologically, Vanessa developed a Fixation Disorder to which she developed a relationship of fixation and dependence on Yami, considering herself as his own lover and trying to please her at all times, in order to support the tortures to which she was subjected. She was one of the Pandemonium's victims that Vanessa turned into a Sinner in the episode ??. Others: ・ Langris Vaude (ランギルス ヴォード Rangirusu Vōdo): ・ Voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ He is the younger brother of Finral Roulacase and the heir to their noble family. ・ Mimosa Vermilion (ミモザ ヴァーミリオン Mimoza Vāmirion): ・ Voiced by: Asuka Nishi (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English). ・ A noblewoman of the Vermilion family. She is Noelle Silva's cousin. She uses Plant magic and specializes in Healing magic. She has romantic feelings towards Asta. But because of her Mental Curse since she was affected from a demon contact, she developed a Broken Heart syndrome, because the more she loved Asta, and the more her curse becomes stronger and suffers from a strong pain in the chest and eventually to die, which forced her to deny her own feelings for Asta. She was one of the Pandemonium's victims that Mimosa turned into a Sinner in the episode ??. ・ Fuegoleon Vermilion (フエゴレオン ヴァーミリオン Fuegoreon Vāmirion): ・ Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English). ・ A nobleman of House Vermilion. ・ Leopold Vermilion (レオポルド ヴァーミリオン Reoporudo Vāmirion): ・ Voiced by: KENN (Japanese), Austin Tindle (English). ・ He is Meleoleona and Fuegoleon's younger brother. ・ Meleoleona Vermilion (メレオレオナ ヴァーミリオン Mereoreona Vāmirion): ・ Voiced by: ??? (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Fuegoleon and Leopold's elder sister. Meleoleona is a very aggressive woman who has no qualms in using violence. Silva Family: ・Nozel Silva (ノゼル シルヴァ Nozeru Shiruva): ・Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English). ・A nobleman of the Silva royal family, and is the eldest brother of Noelle Silva. ・Nebra Silva (ネブラ シルヴァ Nebura Shiruva): ・Voiced by: Yurika Aizawa (Japanese), Mallorie Rodak (English). ・A noblewoman of the Silver royal family, and the older sister of Noelle Silva. ・Solid Silva (ソリド シルヴァ Solido Shiruva): ・Voiced by: Shouma Yamamoto (Japanese), Christopher Wehkamp (English). ・A nobleman of the Silva royal family, House Silva, and the older brother of Noelle Silva. Yona of the Dawn Characters: ・ Yun (ユン Yun): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Clifford Chapin (English). ・ Yun is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is an orphan boy who was taken by the monk, Ik-Soo, as an apprentice, when he was a child. Because of his pretty and cute face and expertise at cooking and making herbs, he is often mistaken for or teased to be a girl. He calls himself "a handsome boy". He was the one who found Yona and Hak when they fell from the cliff after the ambush led by Tae-Jun. ・ Ki-Ja (キジャ Kija): ・ Voiced by: Masakazu Morita (Japanese), Haruka Chigusa (Young Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English), Morgan Berry (Young, English). ・ Ki-Ja is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant of the White Dragon and the inheritor of White Dragon's claw. He appears to be a charming young man. He has a rivalry with Hak since the first time they met, when Ki-Ja gave Hak money and ordered him to go home since he thought Hak was too weak to protect Yona, which angered Hak, who nicknamed Ki Ja "white snake" as a payback. Both initially were not on good terms with each other, often arguing over who can protect Yona better, which worsened when Ki-Ja started to harbor a crush on Yona, making him jealous of Hak. However, both eventually developed respect and trust for each other through their concern for their master's well-being. ・ Shin-Ah (シンア Shin'a): ・ Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese), Sanae Kobayashi (Young, Japanese), Eric Vale (English), Brittney Karbowski (Young, English). ・ Shin-Ah is another reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and the inheritor of the Blue Dragon's eyes. Shin-Ah's dragon eyes are able to disrupt the nerves of anyone whom he glares at until it kills them. After using these eyes, however, Shin-Ah's body will be paralyzed, rendering him unable to move for a while. To prevent himself from making eye contact, he always covering his face with mask. Once, his face is shown, revealing him to be, as said by Yona, "beautiful like a moon". Shin-Ah is mostly seen accompanied by his pet squirrel that he named after the previous Blue Dragon, Ao. ・ Jae-Ha (ジェハ Jeha): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Joel McDonald (English). ・ Jae-Ha is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the descendant and inheritor of the Green Dragon's right leg, a charming young man. Jae-Ha was unwilling to fulfill his duty because he felt bound to it. Due to his dragon ability to jump high, Jae-Ha's legs were chained, but he eventually escaped from the village and joined a pirate crew. Jae-Ha is laid back and a womanizer, flirting with any woman who is charmed by him. He is aware of Hak's feelings towards Yona and likes to tease and point out the fact to him, much to Hak's annoyance. Jae-Ha's dragon leg allows Jae-Ha to jump higher than any normal human can, which Jae-Ha use to his advantage when observing the perimeter from above. However, his dragon leg is useless when Jae-Ha is under water. In battle, Jae-Ha uses daggers as his main weapons, which he hides beneath his clothes. ・ Zeno (ゼノ Zeno): ・ Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanse), Josh Grelle (English). ・ Zeno is a reincarnated man like Yona and Hak. In the previous life, he is the Yellow Dragon; Zeno is cheerful and upbeat, usually enlightening the mood when it seems depressive and mostly seen smiling. Being the weakest dragon and the second weakest person in the group, Zeno usually provides support. Seemingly stupid on the outside, Zeno is actually the most observant of the group, quickly noticing changes or anything unusual. Zeno's dragon power is immortality, his body will continue to regenerating no matter how many times he is attacked even if his head was cut off from his body. This power can only be used when Zeno is gravely injured. When he uses this power, his dragon scales will appear throughout his body. ēlDLIVE Characters: ・ Dolugh (ドルー Dorū): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Kristen McGuire (English). ・ He is a Monitalien living in Chūta's body who also acts as his SPH organ, only Chūta can hear him. He is attached to Chūta until the day he dies, and if something happens to one of them, the other will feel it. Dolugh is a very curious and inquisitive creature. ・ Laine Brick (レイン ブリック Rein Burikku): ・ Voiced by: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Daman Mills (English). ・ Laine is the Chief of the Solar System Bureau who wears an eyepatch to cover his artificial eye. He has a friendly, carefree personality, but also shows hints of a more mysterious, scheming side he cares about his subordinates very much. He is also one of the few who knows Misuzu's past. He is shown enjoying sweets a lot, especially dango. ・ Saotome (さおとめ Saotome): ・ Voiced by: Shizuka Itō (Japanese), Whitney Rodgers (English). ・ Saotome is the teacher at Chūta's school. She is a highly attractive lady with pink hair, lips and eyes, she is commonly seen wearing a pink top with a huge collar and an extremely short yellow pencil skirt. Apart from being rather slack on the rules, the boys at school are intrigued by her enormous breasts. ・ Nina Mikhailovna Pavlova (ニーナ ミハイロヴナ パーヴロヴァ Nīna Mihairovuna Pāvurovua): ・ Voiced by: Lynn (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English). ・ A criminal investigation officer who usually goes by the nickname Ninotchka (ニノチカ Ninochika). She's Veronica's partner, Veronica is a kind and gentle girl who also often the one who tries to stop Veronica and Misuzu from fighting. ・ Dr. Love (Dr.ラヴ Dr. Ravu): ・ Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese), Brandon McInnis (English). ・ His full name is Taklamakan Strange Love (タクラマカン ストレインジ ラヴ Takuramakan Sutoreinji Ravu). Aged of 500 years old, though he looks more like a teenage boy currently because of the rejuvenation operation he performed on himself. He's not very good at talking to women, and can get too caught up in his research sometimes. Twin Star Exorcists Characters: ・ Ryougo Nagitsuji (椥辻 亮悟 Nagitsuji Ryōgo): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Rokuro's friend and fellow exorcist, who often acts as a surrogate big brother. ・ Mayura Otomi (音海 繭良 Otomi Mayura): ・ Voiced by: Yū Serizawa (Japanese), Laura Summer (English). ・ Rokuro's childhood friend and the daughter of Seigen Amakawa. She was forced to become a Fallen Impurity by Yuuto then goes on a rampage before being cleansed by Rokuro. After recovering, Mayura dedicates herself to follow Rokuro's path as a useful exorcist and requests Seigen to train her for the next two years. She may have a romantic interest in Shimon. ・ Shimon Ikaruga (斑鳩 士門 Ikaruga Shimon): ・ Voiced by: Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English). ・ Considered a child prodigy who despite only being 2 years older than Rokuro. Shimon is also Seigen's former student. He possesses the ability of flight and hates vehicles. ・ Subaru Mitejima (御幣島 すばる Mitejima Subaru): ・ Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English). ・ She is a exorcist who is Benio's former master. Subaru appears to be a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a white hat and a white dress. ・ Seigen Amakawa (天若 清弦 Amakawa Seigen): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), ??? (English). ・ Mayura's divorced father who was the former master of Rokuro and Yuuto, he left his family as he did not wish for his duties to interfere with their lives. '''Villains: Pandemonium: ・ Yūto Ijika (石鏡悠斗 Ijika Yūto): ・ Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English). ・ Yūto is an old friend and enemy of Rokuro and the main antagonist. Yūto was the cause of the tragedy, causing the chaos on Rokuro's life. Yūto is Benio's twin elder brother. His objective is completed the power of the spiritual powers of humanity and the spiritual powers of the Kegare, which would result in eradicating all life in existence. As a leader of the Pandemonium, his real purpose is to send the demons to humans to turn them into Cursed Children by demonic contact, and then take them with him to the Pandemonium and offer them as a sacrifice to accumulate the Original Sin which is the source of all sins and demons, and so to be able to destroy both Assiah and the human world. ・ Yuno (ユノ Yuno): ・ Voiced by: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Aki Sekine (Young), Micah Solusod (English). ・ Like Asta, Yuno is an autistic boy with Asperger syndrome ho has also been abandoned by his parents, and a reincarnated boy. He is the wielder of the four-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Golden Dawn squad. He uses Wind magic, and is the chosen partner of Sylph the Wind of the 4 great attributes. As a child, he befriends Asta after discovering his autism as he suffers from bullying from villagers. Many years later in a demon attack, Yuno was affected by a powerful curse that make him evil in mind. Since, he wants to destroy also the Inquisition Militia because of their prejudices towards demons. This is the reason why he had worked at Pandemonium to be able to protect demons against humans who have only gone into psychological madness. Inquisition Militia: ・ Veronica Borowczyk (ベロニカ ボロズウィック Beronika Borozuwikku): ・ Voiced by: Riho Iida (Japanese), Morgan Garrett (English). ・ Veronica is a hot-headed, blunt girl who's very competitive, mainly against Misuzu. She has a horn on her forehead that is usually hidden until she activates her SPH, which mainly boosts her leg power. Following her betrayal to Misuzu exposing her horrible secret to the public, Veronica will become the next general and take control on the Inquisition Militia. She acts more coldly to all around her and does not care about the fate of oppressed people and demons. However, Misuzu and Minami managed to defeated Veronica and bring her back to reason. ・ Soo-won (スウォン Suwon): ・ Voiced by: Yūsuke Kobayashi (Japanese), Nozomi Yamamoto (Young, Japanese), Micah Solusod (English), Apphia Yu (Young, English). ・ Soo-won is a reincarnated man and is Yona's cousin as well as her first love, a pretty boy with golden hair. He was kind, cheerful, and somewhat a klutz. In previous life, after Yona's mother died, he was the one who encouraged her and promised to be by her side in her mother's place, which made Yona fall in love with him. He was also Hak's best friend. Soo-won's father supposedly died due to an accident, but Soo-Won reveals that Yona's father was the one who killed him. With King Il killed and Yona gone missing with Hak, Soo-won is crowned the new king. He hides the fact that Yona is still alive from his followers and even states that she is someone who he has difficulty forgetting. And recently in his reincarnation, he live happily with his parents, uncle, aunt and his cousin, Yona. Until the day of the tragedy in which their birthplace was destroyed by the attack of the demons who made their entire family disappear, he and Yona are the only ones to have survived. During their exile when Soo-son and Yona indulged themselves, they were hunted down and persecuted by people they were afraid of them. The only people to accept them are the inquisitor soldiers where Soo-won will become the vice-commander of the Inquisition Militia. But after Yona is stripped down her title by Misuzu and get exiled, Soo-won was hit by a curse by physical contact with a demon that by expanding into his body made him lose the reason. His Mental Curse is his personality changes also which gradually caused him to become mentally unstable, even causing him to have feelings for Yona, unaware that he was her cousin. His Psychological State is Incest. Other Villains: ・ Sinner (罪人 Tsumibito): ・ The monsters of the series, which are look like clownish demons and very close to monsters comes from horror movies. They are summoned when a commander of the Deadly Demons by taking possession of a victim who commit sins or having the negative feelings such as fear and turn it into a Sinner, only these Exorcist-Precures can exorcised them and purified. When they are defeated, the possessed human is freed from evil influence. Movie-only Characters: ・ Zenko Fujiwara (藤原 禅子 Fujiwara Zenko) / '''Cure Andrealphus (キュア アンドレアルフス Kyua Andorearufusu): ・ Voiced by: Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese), Dani Chambers (English). ・ A 15-year-old girl born and raised in a temple. Believed her father wouldn't let her inherit the temple because she was a girl, but Ashiya helps her realize it wasn't that but because her father wanted her to have other options and not feel forced to take over the temple. Initially, she couldn't see demons, after Yahiko bites her she is able to see him and Fuzzy but has a harder time seeing other demons. She is a good friend with Ashiya, Abeno and Yahiko. Zenko was the only Exorcist-Precure who is not affected by the Mental Curse or the Demonic Curse, although she can see the demons. As Cure Andrealphus, her hair becomes longer and wavy that take the orange color, and had odd-eyes with a blue eye in the right and pink in the left. Zenko’s main color is Silver and was a Nun-type Exorcist-Precure. Her Cure name is based of one of the 69 demons of the Pseudomonarchia Daemonum (Hierarchy of Demons). ・ Hanae Ashiya (芦屋 花繪 Ashiya Hanae): ・ Voiced by: Yūki Kaji (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). ・ Ashiya is a male high school student who was possessed by a fuzzy demon. He enlists the help of Abeno to exorcise the demon but ends up working for Abeno to pay off his debt. Ashiya is a crybaby but kind-hearted boy, he seems to hold a mysterious power. ・ Haruitsuki Abeno (安倍 晴齋 Abeno Haruitsuki): ・ Voiced by: Tomoaki Maeno (Japanese), Jason Liebrecht (English). ・ Abeno is a first year high school student in the same class as Ashiya. The current owner of the Mononokean. He can open up two portals a day to the underworld to exorcise demons, but this severely drains him of energy. He is usually shown sleeping in class. He has blond hair and because of his maturity most people are surprised he is a first year high school student. He believes that helping demons is more important than helping humans, as demons are lonely in the Human world where very few humans can see them and because he believes if humans are in trouble they can receive help easily, unlike demons. He is stern and short tempered and a bit rude particularly towards Ashiya. He is polite to his customers. He has begun to loosen up as he becomes friends with Ashiya. ・Fuzzy (モジャモジャ Moja Moja): ・ He is a male small adorable fluffy white demon with small stubby legs, three tails, and purple eyes. Very affectionate towards Ashiya, he was lonely in the world where no one could see him so was happy to have Ashiya notice him. He has also been shown to be affectionate towards Abeno. He has been shown to be intelligent and will defend his friends if they are harmed. Fuzzy is the only mascot did not speak unlike his mates. ・ Yahiko (ヤヒコ Yahiko): ・ Voiced by: Ikue Ōtani (Japanese), Brittany Lauda (English). ・ Yahiko is a fox demon who was Abeno's friend since eight years ago and who kidnapped with him so that they could play with him for three days. He bit Zenko to get Abeno's attention by threatening to burn her arm off but he apologized and now has to serve in the temple for a year as punishment. He is very childish and can turn himself into the form of a small boy and also likes sweets and Abeno and gets along with Zenko, but does not like Ashiya. ・ Koura (コウラ Kōra): ・ Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), Janelle Lutz (English). ・ Koura is the female demon who runs the Kiyakudo medicine shop in the Underworld with her assistant Shizuku. She has a fascination with humans' body parts as she says she can make great medicine with them. She is also friends with Abeno. She is also extremely kind and loyal to her assistant Shizuku who is in love with her. ・ Shizuku (シズク Shizuku): ・ Voiced by: Chinami Hashimoto (Japanese), Sarah Wiedenheft (English). ・ Koura's assistant in the medicine shop Kiyakudo which is located the Underworld. She is practicing her magic so mostly appears human but retains her newts tail. She is also in love with her master Koura and is a loyal and hardworking employee. Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Category:Pierrot Pretty Cure Characters